Skyriders
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: A new blading team enters the European Grand Prix. Follow them as they try to reach their goal as Champions while at the same time, battling an evil force in the world of bitbeasts. Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Kit: Hiya folks, I'm back with a brand-spankin'-new story! This time, it's Beyblade-based!  
Sora: Beyblade?  
Kit: a- yup. And it stars the coolest beybladers.  
Sora: Who?  
Kit: My own, the Skyriders! A team of 6 OC's, their leader is Sonya, a blader with a powerful bitbeast.  
Sora: What is it?  
Kit: Like I'd tell you. Read and find out.  
Sora: :pouts: Party-pooper.  
Kit: :blows a rasberry at him: Before I forget, **I do not, in any way, own Beyblade. The only part of Beyblade I own is my team the Skyriders and their bitbeasts.** Now that's that said, on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1

Sonya walked down the street, flanked by her beyblade gang, the Skyriders; named for the aerial- based bit beasts they battled with. Including her, there was six: her best friends, Sasha and Talis, Talis' sister Sam, and the twins: Mitch and Mark. The only thing that distinguished one twin from the other was how they dressed: Mitch wore a backwards baseball cap while his brother wore a bandanna around his head.

They were walking past a parts shop when a flyer caught Sasha's eye. The raven- haired teen stopped to check it out.

"Yo Sonya, check this." Sonya retraced her steps to look at the flyer. It was announcing an upcomming beyblade tournament and that spots were still open. Around the announcement where pictures of teams who were already competing. They recgonized the Bladebreakers, Magestics, White Tigers, Demolition Boys, All Stars, and the Saint Shields.

"Well what do ya know? Looks like spots are still open." Sonya's amber feline eyes gazed around at her team. Sasha was drooling over Lee from the White Tigers and Sam was drooling over Bryan from the Demolition boys. Sonya rolled her eyes. The boys weren't any better. All three of them had found a different female blader to drool over; Emily of the All Stars, Mariah of the White Tigers, and that girl from the Saint Shields. Sonya sighed, rolling her eyes again. That's when the blond blader from the Magestics caught her eye. She recgonized him. His name was Enrique if she remembered. She had met him once about a year and a half ago. He had challenged her to a battle and she had lost. To make it up to her, he had offered to buy her lunch. From that moment on, they had become friends. They kept in touch often.

Sonya decided to register the Skyriders so she could see him again and maybe introduce her friends to their crushes.

"Hey guys?" Sonya lightly tugged locks of hair to get their attention. Blinking, they all looked at her. "How about I register the Skyriders? I can register us right here."

The rest of the team cheered and high- fived. "Alright! Yeah! Whoo-hoo!"

Sonya noticed Sasha was looking doubtful. "What's the matter Sas?" She asked as they walked inside.

"It's just that I'm doubting our ability to compete with the most well-known bladers in the world." She replied, picking up an attack ring and looking at it. Sam put her arm around Sasha's shoulders.

"Oh come on! You can't seriously be thinking that!" The brunette laughed.

The clerk at the counter looked up as they approached. "How may I help you?"

"We're here to register for the tournament." Sonya told him.

"Alright." His fingers typed away at the computer. "Team Name?"

"Skyriders."

"How many?"

"Six."

"Names?"

"Sonya, Sasha, Samantha, Talis, Mitch, and Mark."

"Bit Beast Type?"

"Aerial- based."

"Names?"

"I have the twins: Dragiel and Dracona," He held up a hand, halting her.

"The Twins?" He asked, interested.

"Yup, a pair of bit beast brothers that didn't want to be seperated, so they were sealed in the same bit chip." Sonya explained, pulling out her blade and handing it to him. The bit showed two dragons back to back. One was a red color and the other was black.

He handed it back. "First time I've seen two bit beasts in one chip." He told her.

"It's the only one I know of." She replied.

"Real handy in tag battles, I bet." He told her.

"Oh yeah." Sonya grinned, nodding happily. She was the tag battle master in the neighborhood.

Later that evening, Sonya and the Skyriders were hanging out at her house talking about the upcomming tournament. Sonya had pulled up the satistics of every blader that had entered on her laptop. She turned it around so the rest of the team could look.

"Well guys? Do you think we have a chance?" She asked. The team browsed through the staistics.

"Chances are pretty good." Mark and Mitch choursed.

"Now you guys do realize that since we're in a tournament, we have to up the practice time, right?" Sonya told her friends.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that." Sam retorted. Sonya's laptop dinged. Her feline ears perked up and she looked at the clock. It was late.

"Mail? At this hour?" Sonya mused, turning the computer around to check her mail. Her eyes opened in suprised glee as a face popped up. The rest of the team gathered around her.

"Enrique! Hi!" The team chorused.

"Sonya, sup?" He smiled.

"Word spreads like wildfire, don't it?" Sasha laughed.

"I take it you heard Enri?" Sonya asked.

"You think you can take us?" He challenged, grinning.

"We can sure try!" Sam grinned. Enrique laughed.

"How are you going to get to the tournament?" He asked. Sonya's ears flattened.

"No clue." She admitted. She turned to Talis who kept an eye on their funds. "Do we have enough money to charter a plane?"

Talis thought for a moment. "For all of us? Don't think so."

"That's what I thought." Enrique replied. "Since it's here in Paris, how about I send our private plane to pick you up?"

"You'd do that?" Talis asked.

"You'd do the same thing if we were in your position, right?" He asked.

Sonya nodded. "True, we would."

"It's settled then. I'll send the plane for you about two weeks before the tournament."

"Where would we stay?" Mitch asked. Sonya just stared at him.

Her hand snaked out and whapped him upside the head "You moron! The Magestics are rich mothers! The house they live in is friggen huge! They could probably house all teams in the tournament and still have room to spare."

Mitch rubbed the back of his head. "Point made." Enrique laughed.

"She's right. You guys will stay here with us. And while you're here, you guys can see the sights." He added.

"Paris, the city of fashion!" Sam and Sasha swooned.

"Paris, the city where you can drive on the wrong side of the road!" Mitch and Mark chorused, exchanging high-fives. Sonya rolled her eyes. The twins could see amusement in the oddest stuff.

"You guys can't even drive." Talis retorted.

Sonya grinned, "The reason why you're sending the plane early?"

"I wouldn't want you guys to leave Paris and not see the sights." He smiled.

"What about training?" Mitch asked. This time it was the twins that popped him.

Sonya hung her head. "Mitch, just shut up. We'll train with them." She told him.

* * *

Kit: And here ends Chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be online within the next week or two. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Kit: And here's Chapter 2. Here, Sonya learns something new.  
Sora: What?  
Kit: Read and find out little brother.  
Sora :pouts: I hate you.  
Kit: :blows him a kiss: I love you too. Thanks to VeekaIzhanez for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! For the rest of you, read and review please!

* * *

Chapter 2

9 days later, Sonya got another message. It interupted Sonya while she was recording her teammates practice. They all heard the audible ding and ran to greet him.

"Enri, sup?" Sonya smiled at her friend.

"You guys ready?"

"You bet!" Sam grinned.

"Planes on its way."

"Geez, time sure files when you're having fun. How long have we got?" Sonya asked.

"Few hours. You've plenty of time." He reassured her.

"We'll see you in a few then." Sonya grinned, eager to see him again.

"I'll be waiting." He replied as the transmission ended. Sonya shut down the laptop and placed it in its case.

"Okay guys, let's get everything in the car." Everyone scrambled to assemble their bags. "Make sure you have everything you need! Your blading equipment, personal items, and that stuff." She called after them. An hour later, the group were passing through the airport terminal. Sonya's eyes popped open when she spotted a human figure standing next to the private plane. Noticing she had seen him, he waved.

"Enrique!" She squealed, running toward him and embracing him in a hug. The rest of the Skyriders followed after her.

"Hey. Thought I'd suprise you and meet you here." He laughed.

Sonya put her hands on her hips. "Uh-huh. You just wanted to meet the rest of the team before the guys did." She grinned.

"Actually, the rest of the guys are here, see for yourself." Enrique replied.

Sonya looked back at her team. They were all staring at the private jet that was a sleek dark bronze color with _Magestics_ scrawled across the side in a noble red. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on the plane!" Sonya poked Sasha, Sasha poked Sam, Sam popped the Twins, and the twins pinched Talis. Blinking, they all looked back at her. "Get on the plane guys, we've got somewhere to go. You can gawk at it later!" Grinning like idiots, the Skyriders ran aboard. Sonya and Enrique followed them inside. The inside was as lavish as the outside. It looked more like a penthouse than a plane with couches, chairs, tables, two playstations and an xbox in the walls. Jhonny and Oliver were playing on one playstation and Robert was reading Shakespere. The Twins ran over to Jhonny and Oliver and introduced themselves. Cheerful conversation ensued.

"Looks like the twins are set." Sonya grinned to Enrique as the quartet started a four-player game.

"Greetings Sonya. Who are your teammates?" Robert looked up from his book.

"Hey Robert. The ones playing with Jhonny and Oliver are the Twins, Mitch and Mark. This is my friend Sasha, my other friend Samantha, and her brother Talis." Sonya pointed to each of her friends in turn. "Guys, these are the rest of the Majestics, Jhonny and Oliver with the Twins, and Robbie the book worm." Robert glared at her for the nickname and she just grinned back at him. She lightly punched him in the arm. "Lighten up Robert. You know I'm joking." He managed a small smile.

"That's Sam to you." Sam told him, plopping down in a chair near a window and putting her earphones in her ears. 'Let's Start a Riot' by Three Days Grace filled the air around her.

"Is that Three Days Grace I hear?" Jhonny asked.

"Yup. 'Let's Start a Riot', one of Sam's favorite songs." Mitch replied. Conversation between Jhonny and Mitch ensued to types of music. Oliver and Mark quickly joined in.

"How they can talk and play at the same time, I'll never know." Sonya mused as she followed Enrique to the cockpit at his signal. Seeing him sit in the pilot's seat, her eyes widened. "You have a pilot's license?" She asked, taking the co-pilots' chair. He just grinned and set the plane into motion. Sonya sat back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the plane as it lifted into the air.

"I can't wait until we can afford our own private jet." Sonya told him once the plane had leveled out.

"Can you fly one?" He asked.

Sonya shook her head. "Not yet. But once we get our own jet, I'm gonna learn." She told him.

"How about you start learning?"

"Right now?" She stared at him, wide eyed.

"Right now." He replied, nodding. Sonya stared at the control panel. So many dials and levers!

"I-I guess so." She stammered out, feeling uneasy.

"Relax." He told her. "The first lesson will be for you to get a feel of the plane's movement. Put your hands on the throttle and close your eyes, concentrating on the movement."

"Don't I need to see to steer?" She asked.

"For the first few lessons, not with me. It's on autopilot so all you have to do is just close your eyes and concentrate. Feel the movement of the plane beneath you." He told her gently. Placing her trust in him, she put her hands on the throttle in front of her and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the rumble of the engine. She felt the throttle in her hands, quivering to the left or right to adjust for the winds gilding over the wings. She felt the the tail and wing rudders comply. The more she concentrated on the plane, the more confidence she gained.

"I feel like I'm almost one with it." She told him softly, grinning.

"You're a natural." Enrique replied. In enjoying the feel of flying, she never noticed when he reached over and flipped off the autopilot. When he could see the landing strip, he flicked it back on. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Immensly." She replied.

"Good, 'cause I need to land us now." He grinned. She opened her eyes and watched him as he went through the landing procedures. The jet gently touched down on the strip. When she got up to join up with the rest of her team, Enrique grabbed her arm. "You wanna know something?"

"Like what?"

"You were flying without the help of the autopilot for a while."

"What?!" She stared at him, her eyes like saucers. "When'd you switch it off?" She asked.

"Remember when I told you you were a natural?"

"Yeah."

"That's when."

"How long did I fly it without the autopilot?"

"A good half hour, by my guess."

"I flew for half an hour?" She asked, plopping down in the chair.

"Yup, and with your eyes closed I might add."

She gazed up at him. "Can you do that?"

"Nope." He held a hand out to her. "Would you like to tell our teammates you flew us?"

She allowed him to help her up. "Not yet, let me get past the shock and suprise first."

He chuckled. "Alright. Now com'on, before everyone wonders what happened to us."

* * *

Kit: Hope you guys enjoyed! Chapter 3 goes online tomorrow. Or should be.  
Sora: As always, **we own nothing except the Skyriders and their bitbeasts.  
**Kit: Thanks Sora.  
Sora: Uh-huh. Just don't make a habit out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kit: Here's chapter 3 like I promised. Thanks to tora for reviews! As usual, copyrights to proper owners.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sonya was sitting outside under a tree, her laptop in her lap, typing an email to her aunt that the team was safetly in Paris when Enrique found her. Sensing someone behind her, Sonya looked up and smiled.

"Hey Enrique. What's up?" Sonya asked, going back to her letter.

"Robert demands a match." He replied, sitting beside her on the grass.

"Oh really?" Sonya answered, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Yup. He's demanding a rematch for when he almost beat you last time." Enrique grinned, getting up and reaching a hand to her.

Sonya sighed and sent her letter. "Will he ever learn?" She mused, smiling up at him as she shut her laptop and placed a hand in his, allowing him to help her up. He didn't relenquish her hand as they walked to the training room.

"Robert claims he knows how to beat you this time." He told her as they walked in to see Mitch and Mark and Jhonny and Oliver in a doubles match. Sonya and Enrique found seats close ot the action and she opened her laptop and awakened the battle program that recorded all their matches, practice or tournament.

"We'll see." Sonya replied, waving to the twins. "Lookin' good guys!"

"All thanks to a wonderful teacher!" They replied in unison as their blades knocked back Jhonny's Salamalyon and double teamed Oliver's Unicolyon.

"And who's that wonderful teacher?" Sonya asked, grinning.

"You are!" The twins laughed. Sonya laughed too. It was a little game the team played.

"Are you vain, or is that just a game?" Enrique teased, putting an arm on the back of her seat.

"I'm as vain as you are." She retorted, "It's just a game." She put her mouth to his ear. "Don't tell them this, but it's actually a way that they won't forget who taught them to kick beyblade ass." She grinned then sat back against the seat, smug. "Of course, when it comes to tag-teaming, I'm the master."

Enrique nodded. "Of course."

Sonya looked at him. "You don't believe me, do you?"

He grinned back at her, his light blue eyes sparkling with mycheviousness. "Not really." Sonya rolled her amber feline eyes, smiling. He was teasing her and she knew it. She was about to reply when the doorbell sounded.

"Who's that?" Sonya asked.

"Leave your laptop here and com'on." He told her. Curious, Sonya put her laptop in Sasha's lap and followed him. She was at his back when he opened the door to reveal an old man about their height holding a cane in one hand and glasses on his nose.

"Hello Enrique." He greeted Enrique.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dickenson. Come in." Enrique replied. Sonya's eyes widened. This old man was Mr. Dickenson, the chairman of the BBA?

"Mr. Dickenson? The chair of the BBA Dickenson?" Sonya's jaw dropped and she gaped at him for a minute, then her ears perked up, "Koolios!" She dug her cell out of her back pocket and texted Sasha, telling her to get the rest of the team upstairs when the Twins were done.

"Mr. Dickenson, this is Sonya, the leader of the Skyriders. The team I was telling you about." Enrique introduced them. They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Sonya told him.

"So you're the one who has the twin bitbeast." Mr Dickenson sat on a chair in the living room.

"You want to met them?" Sonya asked.

"If it's not too much trouble." The chairman replied as the rest of the Skyriders came in followed by Robert, Johnny and Oliver. The Skyriders stopped dead when they spotted Mr. Dickenson.

"Is that Mr. Dickenson? The chairman of the BBA?" The Twins asked, gap-jawed.

Sonya smiled. "One and only boys. Mr Dickenson, these are the rest of my team, the Skyriders, You have the Twins: Mitch and Mark, my best friends Samantha aka Sam and Sasha, and Sam's brother Talis." Sonya pointed to each one. "Mitch, Mark, I know you boys just finished trouncing Jhonny and Oli. How about we do some real team practice?"

"Like we do at home?" They asked.

"Just like we do at home. Go get our gear." Sonya nodded happily. The Twins gave a happy cheer and raced each other upstairs to get their beybattle gear. When the twins returned, they carried their tournament launchers and Sonya's bag. "Not only are you going to meet my pair, you're also going to get a demonstaration of their power." She told the chairman as they walked down to the training arena. As they walked, Sonya unzipped the bag and gave an encased cd to Oliver. "I know there are speakers in there, get this going." With a grin, Oliver took the Cd and headed to the windowed room at the back. Setting the bag down, Sonya reached into it and dug out a head mic, which she attached to her ear. Digging into the bag once again, she retreived her battle launcher, a folded bow, which, with a snap of her wrist, unfolded to 6 feet in length. Once the locks snapped in place, she strung it and placed her blade. Once her blade was ready, she looked to Mr. Dickenson. "If you'd do the honors sir."

He smiled. "I'd be honored to." Sonya drew the launcher back to her shoulder and sighted along the shaft. When he gave the word, she released. At the same time, the twins gleefully released their blades.

Sonya threw back her head. "Oli, play it! Dragiel, Draconis, let's go boys!" A revberating roar filled the stadium as Dragiel and Draconis answered her. A second challenging roar answered her bitbeasts as the blades clashed. A bass-bumpin-rock beap erupted from the speakers.

The Twins grinned, "Fenris, Fenrir, Time to play!" The Twin's blades glowed as twin beams of light emerged from the blades. The light formed into two winged wolves, one black with red armor and the other was black with deep purple armor. Fully emerged, both winged wolves roared at her. Sonya laughed like a maniac and her eyes started to glow crimson.

"Dragiel, Draconis! Come on out and say hi!" Sonya called to her blade. Her blade glowed a combination of black and red fire as two forms emerged from it to fully form into two dragons, one was black and the other was red. Both dragons turned to the chairman and bowed their heads. "Dragiel, in the red and Draconis, in the black. They're saying hi." She told him as the dragons clashed with the wolves.

"Twin Firecracker!" The Twins commanded.

"Double Twister!" Sonya countered as both wolves spread their wings and launched into the air. The dragons shot into the air. Fenris and Fenrir shot missles from their open mouths. Dragiel and Draconis fanned their massive wings, whipping up a gale that sent the missles outside the arena and leaving craters in the walls.

"Take 'em down Sonya!" Enrique cheered.

"Who's side are you on?" Robert demanded.

"For now, hers." Enrique replied, grinning at her.

Sonya blew him a kiss, "You ain't seen nuthin' yet!" She told him, turning glowing feline eyes back to her bitbeasts. "Dragiel, Draconis, let's show these boys how it's done! Celestial Blitz!" Both dragons roared agreement and started to glow.

"Ah crud." They heard the Twins say. Enrique and Sonya laughed.

* * *

Kit: And that was Chapter 3. Chapter 4 should follow within a day or so. As always, read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Kit: I'm back with a new chapter! And as with all stories, every one has a villian of some sort. Skyriders is no exception.  
Sora: About time!  
Kit: And here is where a new character comes into play.  
Sora: Another new character?  
Kit: He's not a blader and not a bitbeast.  
Sora: Then what is he?  
Kit: Dunno.  
Sora: What?! You created him and you don't know what he is?  
Kit: He knows what he is but I didn't? Ain't that funny?  
Sora: Actually, that's just creepy.  
Kit: Gimmie a break, I just did a chapter and a half in one day.  
Sora: A chapter and a half? You must not have a life.  
Kit: Yeah, I know I don't. Anywho, on with da fic!

* * *

Chapter 4

Over the next week, the Skyriders seemed to pair off with the Majestics. Sam seemed to find a liking to Robert as the two hung out together, exchanging stories. Sasha, Talis, and Oliver hung out, mostly in the kitchen, whiping up dishes with Mitch, Mark and Jhonny as guinea pigs from time to time. And Sonya and Enrique were always together, to the dissapointment of his many female admirers that gave her dirty looks when they passed them.

Sonya had to admit, she loved getting those dirty looks. It made her feel powerful knowing she had something they couldn't have.

Sonya wandered through the mansion, thinking about the upcomming tournament. Her team had practiced hard the whole time they were here. She hoped they were ready to face these professional teams. Running water made her look up. Her feet had taken her out of the mansion to the stream than ran through the back of the immense backyard winding among some trees at the edge. Her blade in the pouch on her thigh hummed. She grinned. The boys wanted out to play. Taking the blade and her practice launcher from the pouch, she launched the blade.

"Go play boys." She told them, sitting on a rock next to the stream. Both bitbeasts emerged and began playing their version of tag, chasing each other around the clearing. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound of the Twins wings beating as they chased each other and the calming sound of the water as it flowed. She reveled in the calm and quiet until her feline ears flicked, alerting someone was approaching. Sonya lifted her head and sniffed. She recgonized that cologne anywhere. It was Enrique.

"What's up Enri?" Sonya asked, opening her eyes to see Enrique launch his blade. As soon as it was launched, Amphilyon emerged and pounced on Draconis. Once his bitbeast was happily playing with his friends, Enrique sat next to her. Dragiel gave a playful roar and pounced on his brother and friend. Human and neko bladers laughed. They sat watching their bitbeasts at play for a while when suddenly all three beasts stopped in their chase and stood still. All three lifted their heads to the evening sky and gave a keening cry. Sonya clapped her hands over her sensitive ears.

"What's gotten into them?" She asked, wincing as the tone of their cry changed to a higher pitch.

Enrique shook his head, hands over his own ears. "I don't know. Let's try to call them back." Sonya nodded agreement, reaching for her blade. The held up their blades, calling back their beasts with their minds. All three dragons refused. But the good side of that was they stopped keening. Dragiel and Draconis looked down at their mistress. Sonya knew they wanted something, but what, she didn't know. She walked further into the clearing and both dragons swooped down to land next to her. She put a hand under their chins.

"What's the matter boys?" She asked. Both dragons closed their eyes. Sonya knew what was comming, they wanted to show her what was wrong. Looking over her shoulder at Enrique and Amphilyon, she told them to come here. They both walked up to her. Enrique placed an arm around her waist and Amphilyon laid his head on her shoulder. The contact was odd, since bitbeasts couldn't physically interact with anyone other than their bladers. She raised her eyebrows at the bitbeast then looked at his blader. Enrique shrugged. "Because I have two bitbeasts, they can sometimes share visions with me." She explained in a whisper. "All you have to do is close your eyes and relax." She told him. Nodding, he relaxed, placing his trust in her.

They closed their eyes and let the vision come. They opened them to find they were not near the stream anymore.

"Where are we?" Enrique asked.

"In their vision. But where, I don't know." Sonya replied. "Stay close." She told him. He shifted his grip from her waist to her hand as she set out to explore their surroundings. Cresting a rise, they halted, for before their eyes, many bitbeasts were in total chaos, fighting amongst themselves. Sonya looked to the left and gasped. Enrique looked that way to see both of her bitbeasts fighting each other.

"No." Sonya whispered, her feline eyes wide in fear. "That can't happen." Enrique was speechless, his own eyes wide but his hand tightened around hers. At the sound of her voice, both dragons looked at them, snarled and lunged. Sonya felt fury build up in her. How _dare_ they attack her! She looked at her friend. "Let me go Enri." She told him quietly. He released her hand as she started to glow. An unseen force lifted her in the air and the glow intensified. Enrique shaded his eyes. An unearthly snarl erupted from Sonya's throat as a pair of black dragon wings emerged from her back. When the glow dimmed, Enrique's jaw dropped. Standing before Sonya was another dragon, larger than the other two. Even though Amphilyon was large, this new dragon would have dwarfed him. It gave a mighty roar.

**'You DARE to attack your mistress and her partner?'** It thundered. Dragiel and Draconis stopped dead in their attack. The eyes of the new dragon blazing fury. **'Get back to your blade and stay there!'** Both dragons dissolved into fragments and dissappeared into her blade in her thigh pouch. The dragon turned to them. Sonya placed herself in front of Enrique in case the dragon decided to attack. The dragon settled before them, folding it's wings to it's back. She growled, baring feline fangs at it.

**'Stand down child, I mean you and your partner no harm.'** He told her gently. Sonya examined the large dragon for a minute then folded her wings to her back. A hand went out behind her, seeking. Enrique picked up on the silent cue and took her hand.

"What are you?" She asked, "Why are we here?"

**'As you may have guessed, I'm not exactly a bitbeast. I hold more power and authority than your brothers or the ancient beasts themselves.'** He explained. **'As to why you're here, the brothers, as did all bitbeasts, sensed something was wrong in the blading world. They brought the both of you here because you have the power to stop this madness that will consume every bitbeast and cause them to turn on their bladers.'** He looked at Sonya.

"Me? Power?" Sonya asked.

The dragon nodded and looked at Enrique. **'Between the both of you, you have the power to stop this from happening.' **

"What, exactly, will happen?" Enrique asked.

**'For eons now, I have sensed a force trying to disrupt the blading world. Minutes ago, it broke through. Beast by beast, it conquers their mind and turns them against their blader. It has started with the weaker beasts and with each mind it consumes, it grows stronger. Very soon, it will begin to conquer the minds of the strongest bitbeast.' **He explained.

"Do you know how long we have?" Sonya asked.

**'Not very long. By my estimate of human time, it will be two months until this dark force overwhelms the minds of our strongest beasts.'** He told her then added after seeing them relax, **'I know that, for you humans, 2 months is a long time, but I advise you, ****Do Not Waste Time****. Time diference between our realms is different. 2 months is like two weeks for this world. I am sure as you race to fight this darkness, you will see signs of it's presence in your realm. I'm not exactly sure what they are, but you will know the signs when you see them.' **

"Will we be strong enough to beat this evil?" Sonya asked.

**'I understand that you doubt your ability to defeat this force. Trust me in this, you will prevail. But nonetheless, I'm going to be with you while you fight this evil.' **He told them.

"How?" Enrique asked.

**'Easy for one as powerful as I.' **The dragon replied as he started to glow and formed into two dragon pendents which slipped over the blader's heads. The light flared around them once more then faded to land them back near the stream.

* * *

Kit: Ain't Drago awesome? I typed this chapter in one day! Stay tuned for Chapter 5, it gets even better!

Holy frikken cow! 3 reviews now! Thanks so much to Tora for reviews! I'm happy everyones liking it.


	5. Chapter 5

Kit: And here's chapter 5. As I expected, it turned into a romance fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Sonya plopped down on the rock. "Holy cow." She said after a few minutes.

"How many lesser bit beasts are there?" Enrique asked.

_**'The lesser beasts number in the thousands. The greater beasts are few.'**_ Came the dragon's voice in their minds.

"You know, we never did get your name." Sonya said. She looked at Enrique, "I feel silly talking to air."

_**'Then do not talk aloud. Just form the question in your mind and your partner and I shall be able to hear it.'**_ The dragon replied. _**'As for my name, it has been centuries since my name was last used. You may call my what you wish.'**_

Sonya thought for a minute. _'Will Drago suit you?'_ She asked.

_**'Drago will do just fine.' **_Drago replied. _**'The both of you should know who the greater beasts are.'**_

Sonya nodded, _'We do. Dragoon, Draciel, Drigger, Dranzer, Dragiel, and Draconis.'_

_**'Those are only a few of the greater beasts. Every top- renked blader has one.'**_ Drago told them.

Sonya mentally counted all of the top-ranked bladers and whistled when she got the count. Enrique looked at her.

"Us, you guys, The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, Saint Shields, All Starz, Demolition Boys, and all of the other top teams." She explained.

Enrique whistled, "Damn."

"That's an understatment." Sonya nodded. _'Drago?'_

_**'Yes, young one?'**_

_'Is this just a job for the two of us, or can we get our friends involved?'_

_**'You mean your teams?'**_

_'Yes.'_

_**'You may get them involved.'**_

_'What about the other teams that have the greater beasts?' _Enrique asked.

The dragon was silent for a minute. Sonya assumed he was thinking. _**'Only the holders of the greater beasts may become involved, for in the end they will all be needed to fight.'**_

_'Drago, there's one person I would like to inform about what's going nto happen.'_

_**'And who would that be youngling?'**_

_'Mr. Dickenson, the chairman of the Beyblade Battle Association.' _Sonya told him, picturing the man for the dragon.

_**'I have a feeling that he would appreciate what's going on. You may tell him.'**_Drago replied.

"In the morning we'll give him a call and see if he'll relay a message to the others." Enrique told her.

Sonya nodded. "Sounds like an idea."

When they returned, they found both teams waiting for them.

"Sonya, what in the world happened? All we know is that all of our bitbeasts had a freakin fit!" Sam told her.

"You guys might wanna sit down. If you don't, you're gonna fall down." Sonya replied. Every one of them obediantly sat down and Sonya and Enrique proceded to tell them about the Twin's vision. Every one of their teammates was eager to help, as was their bitbeasts.

That night, Sonya leaned against the balcony railing of her bedroom, thinking on what Drago had said when there was a knock at her door.

_'Sonya?'_ The only person who was able to talk to her like that was Enrique.

_'I'm up.'_ She told him and he entered. _'Everybody else asleep?'_

He nodded as he leaned against the rail beside her. _'Except us.' _They had grown fond of speaking like this, so they spoke mentally when they were alone.

_'I keep thinking about one thing Drago kept saying.' _

_'What?'_

_'The fact that Drago kept calling you my partner.'_ Sonya admitted.

_'So?'_

_'It's the way he meant it that keeps bugging the hell out of me.'_

_'What do you think he meant?'_

_'They way he kept saying it, it sounded to me like he was calling us more than teammates.' _Sonya tugged an ear, uneasy. Enrique was quiet for a bit, thinking.

_'Why don't we ask Drago what he meant?'_ He said finally. Sonya nodded and they closed their eyes.

_'Drago?'_ They called the dragon.

_**'Yes younglings?'**_

_'What did you mean by calling Enrique my partner?'_ Sonya asked.

_**'Exactly what you think it means child.'**_ Drago replied, having heard the whole mental conversation. _**'Don't you feel a connection whenever the two of you touch?'**_ Sonya and Enrique looked at each other, eyes wide. They HAD felt something.

_'But we're from two different teams.'_ Sonya said softly, not breaking eye contact.

_'And we' ll have to battle each other in the next few days.'_ Enrique added.

_**'I have faith that it will work. The reason why the two of you were given this task was that what is between you will act as a shield, preventing the madness from affecting your bitbeasts.'**_ Drago explained.

When the connection died a few minutes later, the two bladers were still staring at each other. Then Sonya bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Enrique asked.

"Your lady friends are going to be pissed when they discover you've been taken." She giggled.

He chuckled. "You have a point. Arn't they already giving you dirty looks?"

"Lovin' em." Sonya grinned.

"Huh?" Enrique cocked an eyebrow at her, confused.

"All of them are just mad that I now have something that they can't have. It makes me feel even more powerful than I am." She replied happily.

Enrique shook his head and held a hand out ot her. "You're something else. Let's take a walk."

"I am well aware I am something else." Sonya grinned, laying a hand in his and walking out of her room and out of the mansion.

"You do know that Mr. Dickenson is hosting a kind of meet and greet at his place the day before to kick off the tournament?" Enrique asked after a bit.

"And?" Sonya retorted.

"You're going to have to look pretty." Sonya stuck her tongue out a him and he grinned.

Her eyes lit up. "So will Sam for that matter and she despises wearing a dress! Sam's going to scramble like hell to find a dress that will impress Robert. Same thing with Sasha and Oliver." She giggled.

"So it's true then?"

"True Blue." Sonya replied, nodding. "Since our arrival here, Sam's been spending time with Robert and Sasha's been with Oliver in the kitchen, mixing up new recipies, which we have been eating the whole time."

"What about you?" He asked, putting his arms around her waist and drawing her close.

Sonya placed her hands on his chest, "When we're not practicing, with you, to the delightful envy of your female admirers." She replied, walking fingers up his chest to wrap around his neck.

"We're going to have to do something about Talis and the Twins so they don't feel left out of the fun."

"I'm sure we can find someone to hook them up with at the dance." Sonya purred, her other hand sliding up to join the other as he moved in for the kiss. Both blades hummed in approval.

_'Bout Damn time!' _Dragiel and Draconis told her.

_'The Twins wanted this to happen.'_ Sonya told him when he broke the kiss. Enrique reached into her pouch and withdrew the blade.

"Do I have your premission to date your mistress then?" In response the blade hummed again, the chip shining with a happy glow.

_'Why'd you ask?'_

He replaced her blade back in the pouch. _'Because I am a gentleman, and I would not dare to date a beautiful woman without asking her guardians first.'_

Sonya rolled her eyes, smiling. _'You and your gentlemanly honor code.' _

_'Something wrong with it?'_

Sonya laid her head on his chest. _'Not at all luv. I've met too many guys who have no honor.'_

_'Out of curiosity, how many boyfriends have you had?'_

_'Not many. After number three broke my heart, I swore I would never love another man again. That's how the Skyriders got started, as a way to heal my heartbreak. After time passed, I kinda of forgot my vow to love another man. That's when I met you.' _Sonya explained.

* * *

Kit: As always, read and review! A little note, Chapter 6 is going to be a little longer than usual. Chapter 6 should be up sometime next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Kit: I think it's been over a week since I last posted. Sorry bout that. Thanks you to tora for reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6

Twenty- four hours later, both teams were getting ready to go to the party. Sonya was in her closet, dressing when there was a knock at the door.

_'Sonya?'_

_'In the closet Enri. Have a seat on the bed and I'll be out in a minute.'_ Sonya told him. A few minutes later, Sonya emerged from the closet wearing a sapphire strapless dress. The dragon necklace was around her neck, she had silver hoops in her feline ears, and she wore a silver bangle on her right wrist. Her left hand carried a pair of silver stilettos. Dragiel and Draconis, who were sitting on her bed in their miniature forms, whistled.

_'What they said.'_ Was her boyfriend's response.

_'Knew you'd like it. I had a feeling something fancy was gonna happen, so I packed a dress.'_ Sonya grinned, twirling so he could get the full impact. The lower portion of the dress from the thighs down was flared, so when she twirled, that part of the dress flared out. _'You don't look too shabby either.'_ She told him, eyeing him up and down. He really did look good in a black tux. She regarded her bitbeasts for a moment. _'I will allow you boys to remain in these forms while we're gone, as long as the both of you behave. And I mean it, behave.'_ She glared at both of the mini dragons, reinforcing the order.

_'Can we have full range of the property?'_ They asked.

_'They boys want full range of the property. Anyplace where they don't need to be?'_ Sonya asked Enrique.

_'Robert's room for sure. He'll have a cow if he finds anything wrong there. Oliver's a little picky about the kitchen, so it'd be best to stay out of there. My room, I don't mind. Best to stay out of Jhonny's room, no telling with him. You're free to go in the game room as long as nothing gets broken. Outside the house is golden. Oh, and stay away from any and all antiques. Robert, for sure, will have a cow if one of those is disturbed.' _

Sonya looked to her two bitbeasts as she slipped her feet in her heels. _'You boys heard that, right?' _They nodded. _'You're allowed anywhere except what Enrique has specified. Now you boys behave. We'll be back in a few hours.' _She told them as she and Enrique walked out the door.

_'What if they misbehave?'_ He asked.

_'I'll know about it.'_ Sonya replied as they met the rest downstairs. _'Knowing them, they'll probably spend the whole time in the game room, trying to beat the crap out of each other on Halo. That game has been known to keep them occupied for hours.'_ She told him as they all piled in a waiting limo.

The ride there was quiet. Mr. Dickenson was waiting for them when the limo dropped them off.

"Good evening Skyriders, Majestics." He greeted them.

"Good evening Mr. Dickenson." The Skyriders chorused as they walked inside.

"Sonya!" Called a voice to their right. Sonya turned to come face to face with Ray. She could see the rest of the Bladebreakers behind him.

"Ray!" Sonya cried, hugging him.

"You two know each other?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, in one way or another, all neko's are connected. I've known Ray and the White Tigers for a few years." Sonya replied. "You guys must be the Bladebreakers. Meet your new competition, the Skyriders."

"All of you?" The blond headed boy, Max, asked.

"Well, there's me, the Twins, Mitch and Mark, Sam and her brother Talis, and my best friend Sasha. So, yeah, all of us." Sonya replied with a grin.

"Since you know who we are, you've got Tyson, Daichi, the team's leader Kai, Max, The Chief, and Hilliary." Ray told her.

The short guy Ray had called the Chief stepped toward her. "I know you, you've got twin bitbeasts." The announcement caught the full attention of the rest of the team.

"You bet!" Sonya grinned happily.

"Twins?" Tyson asked.

Sonya nodded. "You'll get to see how powerful they are tomorrow. If you think you and Daichi are good at tag-teaming, you haven't seen me and my boys." She told him, pride in her voice.

Just then, Mr. Dickenson's voice rose above the chatter.

"May I have everyones attention please? Thank you. Welcome one and all to my home as we kick off the European Grand Pix which starts tomorrow. Spend tonight with friends as tomorrow the fun begins!" When he was finished, everyone applauded and the chatter started again accompanied by music. Some couples went to the floor to dance. Mariah came to claim Ray for a dance. As soon as the chairman had finished, Tyson and Daichi had left the group to spread the news about Sonya and the Twins.

"Hi Mariah." Sonya greeted the female White Tiger.

"Hey Sonya. You don't mind if I grab Ray for a dance do you?" She asked.

Sonya shook her head, grinning. "Go ahead, have fun. I have my own date." She told her, leaning against Enrique. He put his arm around her shoulders. She noticed a group comming toward them. _'In about two seconds, I'm about to be very popular.'_

_'They just want to know about the boys.'_

_'I know.'_ By then the group was upon them. "Alright kiddos, name and team first, then I'll tell you. Sup Lee."

"Hey Sonya."

"Emily and Micheal, All Starz. Mariam and Ozuma, Saint Shields. Bryan and Tala, Demoliton Boys. Lee, White Tigers. Kane and Jim, Psykicks."

"Now that I know all of you, I am fully aware that you all know my name. You all wish to know about Dragiel and Draconis?" Nods and sounds of agreement. "Well, I hate to be a party pooper, but all of you will have to wait until tomorrow to see the boys in action." She told them. "But I will tell you they are actual Twins, having been sealed in the same chip." She announced.

"I can't wait to fight you and your team." Lee told her once everyone else had left. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the ones called Tala and Micheal stood nearby. Emily had sought out Max and the two of them were on the dance floor.

_'Enri, looks like I've got suitors.'_ She told him. "If you challenge me, you're gonna have to tag team it."

_'Where?'_

"You don't think Galeon can take on your puny lizards?" Lee asked.

_'8 o'clock. If they do try to hit on me, I'll just flirt, but I'm truly yours.'_ She told him gently.

"Puny Lizards!" Sonya huffed. "I hope I get to take you on. I am going to pound you into the dish!"

_'Tala and Micheal.'_ He growled when he had spotted them. _'Tala, I don't understand. Micheal makes sense though.'_

"I'll look forward to it." Lee replied as he left them.

_'What don't you understand about Tala?'_ Sonya asked as she watched the two men out of the corner of her eye. It looked like they were bickering about who would ask her first.

_'I didn't think Tala would be one who would seek out a female's affections.'_

_'Maybe he wants to have something Kai doesn't. Like a girlfriend.'_ Sonya suggested as the victor was decided and Tala walked forth. Micheal looked a little scared as the red headed russian walked away from him. _'Here comes Tala. Looks like he threatened to beat up poor Micheal, guy looks scared.'_ Enrique looked up at the American blader and chuckled softly.

_'First time I ever saw him scared like that.'_

Sonya examined her nails. _'And if I can help it, not the last either.'_

* * *

Kit: Chapter 6 was longer, but I managed to split it into two chapters. Chapter 7 should be up sometime this week.


	7. Chapter 7

Kit: And here's Chapter 7 of Skyriders. Hope you guys enjoy!  
Sora: Have you seen the traffic on this thing?  
Kit: I know, it's my most popular fic. :smiles happily: Thanks to all of you who stop by and give this fic a look. If you like this one and are into FF7, may I suggest checking out my other fics?

* * *

Chapter 7

"Sonya, Enrique." Came a voice to their right. They looked to find the chairman walking towards them. They walked to meet him.

"Fantastic party Mr. Dickenson." Sonya told him.

"I see you already knew Ray and the White Tigers." He commented.

"You should know that all us neko's know each other one way or another. I've known Ray and the White Tigers for a few years." Sonya told him. "Five minutes ago, I was the most popular one here. All the leaders had pounced on me, all wanting to know about my boys." She added with a grin.

"I noticed. I got your message. How important is it?"

"Let's just say it could endanger the lives of every bitbeast and blader in the world." Sonya told him, her voice serious.

"Oh my, that is serious, isn't it?"

"You need to know as soon as possible." Enrique told him.

"Come to me tomorrow before the tournament starts and we'll talk."

Sonya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it tonight. If we're enjoying ourselves, you should too."

"I'll enjoy myself tomorrow, watching you and your team blade." He replied, as he walked around, talking to other bladers. Sonya looked around until she caught Lee's eye. She motioned him over to them.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Get the rest of the leaders and we'll tell you. It's very important that they know." She told him.

A few minutes later, Lee had gathered the rest of the team leaders and they had secured a corner of the room.

"What's so important?" Micheal asked.

"As I have twin brothers, they can sometimes send me visions of their world."

"A world of bitbeasts?" Lee asked.

Sonya nodded, "Yes, and most recently all of your beasts went a little nuts, correct?" They all nodded. "The reason for that is because something has happened in their world. The twins sent Enrique and I to their world to see what had happened and we met a creature who is not actually a bitbeast. His name is Drago, and he is stronger and more powerful than any beast we have known." She explained.

"He laid on us a charge to save the bitbeast world as a madness slowly consumes bitbeasts, beginning with the weakest and working it's way to the strongest. The madness consumes the beast, turning it upon it's blader." Enrique added.

"Why tell us?" Kane asked.

"Because, in the end, every one of your beasts will be needed to fight it." Sonya replied. "Every one of you and your teams weilds a greater beast, powerful in their own way. Drago is confident that with the help of every greater beast, we will prevail."

"Does Mr. Dickenson know?" Lee asked.

"He has asked that we tell him before the tournament starts." Enrique answered.

"Now we ask of you and your teams, will you help us fight this menace that is slowly affecting the blading world?" Sonya asked, looking at Lee. "I know the White Tigers fight with us." Lee nodded, his eyes glinting with the eagerness of a challenge.

"We will converse with our teams and return to you our answer." Ozuma told her. The others nodded agreement.

Enrique nodded. "Very well."

"You've got Ray's help, whether Kai likes it or not." Lee told her with a grin, once the leaders had left. They watched as each member returned to their leader and small conversation was heard. Soon, the leaders returned to them.

"You have the help of the Saint Shields." Ozuma told her.

"And the All- Starz." Micheal added with a nod.

"You knew you had the help of the Bladebreakers." Kai told her with a small smile.

"I was well-aware Kai." Sonya replied, grinning.

"The Psykicks are yours to command when the time comes to fight." Kane told her.

"As are the Demolition Boys." Came Tala's answer.

Sonya smiled at every one of them. "Thank you all for agreeing to fight with us. When the time comes, we shall be eight teams strong. When the time comes, all teams will transported to the endangered world and the fight will begin." She grinned wickedly, "Tournament-wise, I look forward to crushing every one of you into the dish."

"Be sure the Demolition Boys look forward to the challenge." Tala growled, a small smile on his face.

"Since everything is finished here, may I claim the first dance with the prettiest lady here?" Enrique asked, extending a hand to her.

"Of course you may." She replied, placing a hand in his.

Throughout the evening, Sonya just about danced with every male there, fully enjoying herself. She was happy to see that Talis and the Twins enjoyed themselves as well. She was the most concerned about them enjoying themselves as they didn't have dates.

All too soon for her likes, it was time to head home and rest. Once both teams had piled back into the limo, Sonya sighed and leaned againt Enrique.

"That was fun. Too bad it didn't last long." She grinned happily.

"You're a partymaniac." Sasha teased, leaning against Oliver, who had an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, I can't help it if I like to have fun." Sonya told her.

"We know you can't help it. It's like a disease." The twins grinned.

"You want to know the sad part?" Sonya grinned evilly.

"What?" The twins asked.

"You lame-os can't catch it." The twins and Sam stuck their tongues out at her. "I know you guys had fun, am I right?" She looked at the twins and Talis. "I saw you three dancing. Talis, you managed to get Mariah away from Ray for awhile."

Talis shrugged, "She's cute." He looked up at her. "What about you? You danced with every guy there."

"The reason being they wanted me to tell them seprately about the boys. I refused." Sonya grinned.

"We noticed the crowd that converged on you when Mr. Dickenson was done talking." Sam said from her place against Robert.

"They all wanted to know about the Twins. I told them they'd have to wait until tomorrow when I crushed them into the dish."

"We are gonna rock the dish tomorrow!" The twins cheered.

"You bet we will!" Sonya cried. She leaned to the middle of the of limo, hand out. Sam, Sasha, Talis, and the Twins stacked a hand on top of hers. "Skyriders,"

"Unstoppable!" All of them cheered. Then Sam, Sasha, and Sonya bust into song.

"You can talk all you want, but our skin is really think. We're the leader of the crowd, and our game is really slick. We're unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable. We said get ready for tomorrow when we smash it like a blade in the dish, in the news we'll be rockin' like rock stars. We're unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable."

"Five bucks says we won't be able to sleep tonight because we'll be too eager to kick beyblade butt tomorrow." Sonya grinned, leaning back against Enrique.

"I'm not taking that bet." Talis said, leaning against the door.

"Why not?"

"I know you're right." Talis admitted.

"But we'll all try to get some sleep anyway." Sasha grinned as the limo dropped them off at the mansion.

"If we're gonna dominate the dish, we need to be well rested." Sam yawned.

"If you want to dominate the dish, you'll have to go through us." Robert told her as the two of them walked inside. The rest followed, leaving Sonya and Enrique outside to enjoy the night a little more.

"That's right, you guys are the European champs." Sonya said. She looked up at Enrique. "You guys ready to lose that title?" She challenged.

"Nope." Enrique told her, smug.

"Well, you'd better be ready to hand it over." Sonya purred, leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

Kit: that little tune that Sonya, Sam and Sasha sang was actually the chorus of the song 'Unstoppable' by Kat DeLuna. I just remixed it to fit beyblade. Hope Kat don't mind I remixed her lyrics as long as I gave credit for the song used.  
Sora: I don't think she will. Now you've read, don't forget to click that little button and tell us how we're doin'!  
Kit: Chapter 8 should be online sometime next week. The long awaited for European Grand Prix starts off!


	8. Chapter 8

Updated Heritage and thought what the hell and updated Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story, and now Skyriders. Might update something else, depends if I have any other chapters ready for posting.

All are undergoing a rough journey now as I'm hitting bumps with them all, but I'm slowly working them through it.

Have an idea? Hit me up! If an idea jumpstarts a fic, I'll give credit to the one who came up with it.

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day, Sonya was as hyper as could be. She could hardly wait for the tournament to begin. She was so wound up, she jumped when there was a pounding at her door.

"Yo Sonya! Hurry up!" The Twins yelled.

"Put your hands on your butts and wait, I'm almost done." She yelled back, drawing her hair back into a ponytail. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, held it for a minute then released it.

_'Nervous?'_ Asked a voice behind her. Sonya whirled to find Enrique standing at her door.

She grinned feline fangs at him. _'Nope.'_ Then she looked to the two beasts sitting on her bed. _'You guys ready?'_ The dragons fanned their wings and growled. Sonya chuckled, _'That's what I thought. Let's do this.'_ She held up her blade and the two dragons happily retreated back into it.

Both teams waited for the announcement of blading order. Both Draciel and Draconis had emerged from their blade to sit on her shoulders. Finally after Sonya thought she would crawl the walls, the matched teams were annouced for the first round. Skyriders would battle the Demolition Boys, Bladebreakers and Psykicks, White Tigers and Saint Shields, and the Majestics were aginst the All- Starz.

_'Demolition Boys. Ouch.'_

_'It's kools.'_

_'You sure you can handle them?'_

_'Oh yeah.'_ Sonya nodded. _'The only question now is to see who they pick to go up against me.'_ She added with an evil grin.

It turned out to be Tala and Bryan against her.

"Two against one, isn't that a little unfair?" Bryan asked.

"Actually, Bryan, it's fair." Sonya told him, flipping up her blade. Dragiel and Draconis rose from her shoulders, lifted into the air and dove into the blade.

Bryan's eye's widened. "Two bitbeasts in the same chip?"

"I told you." Tala told him.

"Yeah, but I didn't believe you." Bryan replied as all three bladers readied their blades. When the word was given, the blades were released.

"Now don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl." Sonya grinned fangs.

"Like that would happen." Tala growled. "Wolborg!" A mighty wolf rose from his blade to snarl at her. Just to intimidate Tala, Sonya snarled back at it, baring her fangs.

"Falborg!" Bryan wasn't far behind Tala in summoning his beast.

"You guys wanna play rough, let's play rough. Dragiel, Draconis, let's show these boys how it's done!" Sonya cried. Demonic roars filled the stadium as the Dragons emerged battle- ready.

The battle was long and hard, but Sonya and her bitbeasts pulled through to win the first victory for the Skyriders.

"Told ya not to underestimate me." Sonya told them, winking at Tala as she hopped down from the dish platform. She returned to her team and exchanged high-fives.

"How was that for a first round knockout?" Sonya grinned.

"That was awesome!" The Twins cheered.

_**'Fantastic job child.'**_ She heard Drago tell her.

_'Thank you Drago.'_ Next one to challenge them was Ian and his Wyborg. Sasha, Sam, and Talis looked to her. "Sam. Go get 'im"

"You got it." Sam grinned, grabbing Helion and leaping to the platform.

"Next up, should be Spencer so, Talis, your up next." Talis nodded. She noticed that Sasha and the Twins looked dissapointed. "Don't worry you guys, you'll get your chance to play." She reassured them and faces brightened. A few minutes later, Sonya was leaning aginst the wall with her eyes closed when she heard Sam wail. Her head jerked up to see Sam's blade being thrown from the dish. Ian and Wyborg had won. Sam came down the stairs, her head low and shoulders slumped in defeat. Sonya hugged her teammate.

"Don't look so defeated Sam, it's only the first round." Talis told her, putting a hand on her shoulder before passing them on his way to the dish.

"But I lost!" She cried.

"Did you go down easy?"

"Hell no." She growled.

"Okay then. Did you have fun?"

Her face brightened. "Yeah."

"Then that's all that matters." Spencer and his Seaborg were a breeze for Talis and his black pheonix Omega.

"That was easy." Talis grinned, vaulting from the platform. And with 2 out of 3 match wins, the Skyriders had won the first round. They retired to the Majestics locker room to wait out the rest of the round.

"Great job for your first round." Oliver told them when they walked in.

"Sam had a little trouble with Ian." Sonya whispered to Robert. He nodded and went to her, hugging her. Sam buried her face in his shirt.

"Spencer was a pushover." Talis remarked.

"Tell that to the Bladebreakers." Johnny grinned, exchanging high fives with him.

"You, you were amazing." Enrique told Sonya, lifing her off the ground and kissing her.

"If you think that performance was awesome, you ain't seen nothing yet." Sonya told him.

"You should have seen the look on Tala's face, he didn't know what hit 'im!" The twins crowed.

"I know that's right!" Sonya laughed, exchanging high fives with the twins again. Both teams settled down to watch. Hours later, the first round was complete and the matchup for the next round was announced minutes later: Skyriders were up against the White Tigers, to Sonya's delight, and the Majestics got to battle their long-time rivals, the Bladebreakers. They were given time to have lunch and prepare their blades for the next match.

"You've gotten powerful since we last battled." Lee told Sonya once both teams were outside.

"Yeah, and we're up against you next round, so watch out." Sonya grinned.

"I won't underestimate you like the Demolition Boys did." Lee replied.

"They put up a fight though." Sonya told him.

"But in the end," Lee began and Sonya joined in.

"They just couldn't handle the Power of the Twins!" They chorused, laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

When was the last time I updated this one? I'll tell you, far too long. For some reason, the last part of chapter 8 didn't post. So I'll place it as the first portion of chapter 9.

* * *

Chapter 9

An hour and a half later, Sonya was facing Lee and Mariah across the dish.

"Just like old times." Sonya commented as Galeon and Galux spun around her blade.

"Cat Scratch! Dark Thunder!" They chorused.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "You two are underestimating me. Dragiel, Draconis, Celestial Blitz!" Both dragons roared and disappeared. Galeon and Galux stopped in their attack to look about them. Dragiel and Draconis reappeared above them as they started glowing. Both dragons open their mouths and rays of light spilled forth to coat the large cats. Galeon and Galuz tried to shake off the glowing goo, but it stuck to their fur. Dragiel and Draconis roared again, this time they lifted their heads and spread their wings. Balls of light started to glow on their muzzles, wing- points, toes, and forepaws. The roaring changed pitch to become a humming chant. The glowing points became connected to form a five pointed star on each dragon. The chanting pitched into a crescendo as both symbols were blasted at the large cats. At the moment of impact, the blast flared out, brightening the area around them. When the light faded, both Galeon's and Galux's blades lay outside the dish, damaged. Since both blades were damaged and they had no spare blades, Sonya won the match.

"Game, set and match." Sonya grinned, walking around the dish to her friends. "You guys put up a fight."

"We'll get you next time." Mariah vowed.

"If there ever is a next time." Sonya replied as Kevin and Gary approached the dish. "Mitch, Mark, playtime!" She called. The Twins gave a demonic war cry and raced each other up the stairs. They were pretty evenly matched and the match itself ended in a draw. The tiebreaker was decided by the third match: Mariah vs Sasha, resulting in a win for the Skyriders.

"We're goin' to the finals!" Sam, Sasha, Talis, and the Twins sang when they entered the locker room. Sonya was grinning from one feline ear to the other. She was proud that her team had made it this far.

"Now it's us against the Bladebeakers." Enrique told her. _'Wish us luck?'_

"You guys had better win or we're gonna kick your butts when we get back to the house!" Sonya called after them. The finalists sat down on the bench and watched the match. Sonya was torn between her friend and her boyfriend, she wanted Enrique to win but she also wanted to go against Ray and Driger.

~~~~LET IT RIP!~~~~

While she was debating, the lights went out and the building rumbled. Sonya's ears perked up, listening. "Skyriders, stay put. I'll go check it out." With Dragiel and Draconis on her shoulders, Sonya left the locker room and entered the darkness of the arena. Her feline eyes weren't affected by the darkness, so she was able to see both teams grouped together. She walked up to the Majestics. "Something's goin' down. I'm going to get with Ray and the White Tigers and we'll investigate it." She told them. _'You guys just chill and I'll keep in touch.'_ She told Enrique, kissing his cheek and waving to Ray. Ray waved back and came toward her. Sonya dug out her cellphone, dialed Lee's number, and told him to meet them near the dish.

A few minutes later, Lee and the White Tigers approached them.

"What's going on? You guys know anything?" Sonya asked.

Lee shook his head, "Nothing. It has to do with the other world, doesn't it?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Sonya nodded. "I'm figuring with our neko senses, we can investigate it since the lights are out." She added.

"Good thinking." Ray commented and Lee nodded.

"Our eyes can catch things that human eyes can't."

With Sonya and Lee leading, the group made their way around the building until Sonya's ears quivered.

"Guys, my ears are picking up something." They halted and Sonya moved toward the faint sound. They followed her through hallways into the rear of the building, where they kept the different bey dishes. The area was utter darkness, Sonya and her friends couldn't even see.

**_'Tell Dragiel and Draconis to use Shadow Bomb.'_** The voice was Drago.

_'Shadow Bomb?'_

_**'Do it.'**_

"Dragiel, Draconis, Shadow Bomb." She told them. Both dragons rose from her shoulders and started to glow. They roared and the glow spread to coat the area, dispelling the darkness and revealing a group of five cloaked teens. The one at the fore held a whistle. That was probably what she had heard.

"I told you it would work." The leader spoke to the group behind him.

"We didn't doubt you for a second boss." The second voice was female. Ray and Lee came forth to flank Sonya.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Lee and Ray demanded.

"We are the Shadow Bladers and we have come to claim the most powerful bitbeasts, starting with yours." The leader growled. One of the smaller cloaked teens pointed to Dragiel and Draconis.

"Look boss, she has the Twins."

The leader smiled an evil smile, "So she does. We'll save her for last. She can see us take the beasts of her friends before we'll take hers."

Sonya growled, her ears flat against her head. _'Dragiel, Draconis, go. The time has come to test our power as a unit. Get the others.'_ She told them silently. Both Dragons nodded and started to fly for the door, only to have it blocked by more Shadow Bladers.

_'Drago?' _Sonya called the dragon for direction.

_**'Call Enrique. He can find you. He will lead the others here to help you.'**_The dragon replied. Sonya nodded.

_'Enri?'_

_'Sonya! It everything alright?'_

_'No it's not.'_

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Do you know where the back storage room is for the bey dishes?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Get everyone and get here, pronto. We've got trouble.'_

She growled at the leader. "Taking our beasts won't be so easy."

"For you, no. But for us, it will be like taking candy from a baby." The leader told her as the bladers beside him launched their blades. Ray and Lee released Driger and Galeon. The blades clashed. Unknown to her, the ones behind them had also released and Driger and Galeon were surrounded by blades. The blades started spinning around the trapped blades, creating a glowing light that surrounded the blades. In a matter of moments the light faded and the surrounded blades stopped spinning.

"As I said: easy for us. Pick up your blades." The leader spat. Lee and Ray picked up their blades. Sonya gasped. Driger and Galeon had disappeared from the chips. The chips were blank. In retaliation, Mariah, Kevin and Gary launched. Only to have their bitbeasts taken as well. Sonya felt molten fury rise within her. How dare they take her friends beasts!

"Draconis, Dragiel, Go! Show them we mean business!" Sonya snarled. Roaring, both dragons shot forth. They put up a fight, but there was too many and they were taken. Sonya could feel their screams within her soul. Just as her beasts were captured, the door burst open, revealing Enrique flanked by Tala and Micheal. Their blades spun toward the Shadow Bladers, knocking the twin dragons out of their hands. Dragiel and Draconis flew back to their mistress.

_'You boys okay?'_ She asked, calming them. They nodded. The ones behind the trio quickly launched their blades, freeing the other beasts.

"You okay?" Tala asked, as they came to stand beside her.

"I'm fine. But they won't be." She growled. _'Drago we need more room.'_

**_'More room you shall have.'_** The ancient dragon replied as both groups glowed and reappeared in the bitbeasts world. Drago stood behind Sonya and her gang. He gave a mighty roar.

"Where are we?" The leader growled.

"Gentlemen, welcome to your worst nightmare." Sonya grinned. Then she looked over her shoulder. "Guys, take 'em down!" Blades were launched from both sides and the battle began. Sonya looked around her at her friends, satisfied that everyone was holding their own. She grinned when she spotted her neko friends. Ray and the White Tigers held no mercy for their opponents. They were literally tearing apart the other blades. She looked back to the leader, seeing fear begin to coat his face.

"Wassa matter? Scared?" She sneered. The leader growled and launched his blade. The blade was faster than her keen feline eyes could track. Before she knew it, the blade had sliced her pink tube top she used for bey matches. She growled in pain as the blade whirled around and cut her shoulder.

"You think I'm scared? I'll show you scared!" The leader snarled as his blade came around for another pass, slicing her black blading jeans, and opening cuts underneath the fabric. Sonya roared in fury.

"If you think you're scaring me with your speed, you're dead wrong pal!" She snarled as she launched her own blade. Dragiel and Draconis emerged and started taking bites out of his blade. Draconis picked up the blade in his teeth, shook his head back and forth and let the blade fly. Dragiel zipped over and caught it, tossing it back to his brother. They played catch with the leaders blade until he had had enough.

"Enough!" He roared. His blade glowed in midair. Dragiel went under it to catch it.

"Dragiel! Leave be!" Sonya commanded. Dragiel headed his mistress and stepped back from the glowing blade. From the blade emerged a large winged creature. To Sonya, it looked like a zombiefied vampire with bat wings. It hissed at her. In return, Sonya bared her fangs and hissed back at it.

"Vampir! Go!" He called out. The beast lunged for Dragiel and sank it's fangs into its neck. Dragiel screamed and Draconis went to help his brother only to be stopped by the female blader. Sonya felt Dragiel's screams in her heart. It felt like a piece of her soul was being ripped out.

"I don't think so, you over grown lizard." She growled as her beast emerged. The only difference between this one and the leaders was that this one was female. It lunged for Draconis.

"Draconis! Don't let it bite you!" Sonya called. Draconis leaped over the beasts head. Dragiel had stopped screaming and stood beside the leader's beast, unmoving.

"Dragiel!" Sonya called. No response from him.

"It's no use calling to him, he now belongs to us. He is now a demon dragon. I'll show you. Dragiel!" The leader told her, calling to the dragon. Dragiel stirred, and lifted his head. Sonya eyes widened when she saw his eyes, they were an evil crimson. He roared and started to glow. Black stripes formed on his red hide. A metal collar appeared around his neck and a steel chain formed going from the collar to the hand of the vampire bitbeast.

Sonya wanted to deny it, but the proof was right here before her eyes. Twin would fight Twin. She was unaware of tears streaming, unchecked, down her face.

Draconis voiced an anguished cry. All fighting stopped and all of her friends, human and beast alike, watched Dragiel's transformation. As one, Amphiliyon, Trygle, Wolborg, and Draconis flew at the bitbeast, wanting to enact revenge and possibly, get Dragiel back to himself.

"Not so fast beasts. Twins shall fight another day." The leader told her as a flash of light made them all close their eyes. When they opened them again, the Shadow Bladers were gone. Draconis raised his head to the sky and let loose a howling cry, giving voice to his pain and fury. Sonya raised her head to the sky and raised her own voice in a cry of pain and loss. She felt arms wrap around her and turned to crush her face in Enrique's shirt. She let lose all the tears she had, soaking Enrique's shirt.

"Dragiel! They turned him!" She wailed.

"We'll get him back." Enrique told her, rubbing her back. After a minute, Sonya raised her head and looked around at her troops.

"How'd everybody fair? You guys alright?" She asked, her feline eyes were bloodshot with spent tears.

"Sasha lost Sabriel." Oliver spoke up, holding the grief stricken girl.

"We lost Sharkrash and Vortex Ape." Ozuma told her. Mariam was upset and Dunga looked pissed to kill.

"Bryan lost Falborg." Tala replied. She couldn't tell if Bryan was pissed or upset at the loss of his bitbeast.

"Steve lost Tryhorn." Michael replied. Steve was furious.

"We lost Galman and Galzzly." Lee said. Kevin and Gary looked both upset and mad.

"The Bladebreakers, Psykicks, and Majestics held their own." Samantha told her. Sonya tallied the causalities.

"Eight were lost out of thirty- six. It's not half bad." She looked to Drago, who was attempting to calm Draconis. "How can we get our beasts back?"

Waving a claw at the grief-ridden dragon to shut him up, Drago replied, **"The only way to retrieve your captured beasts is to defeat the bladers who had caught them." **

"Out of the ones who lost beasts, can you identify your beasts kidnapper if you were to see them again?" She asked her friends. They all looked at her and gave firm nods.

"I know we'll see them again. This first battle with them was only the beginning." Kai commented.

"I know we will too." Sonya agreed.

* * *

And so the real trouble begins. Will Sonya and her friends be able to get their bitbeasts back?


	10. Message from the desk of Kit

For those of you who don't check my profile for updates, I'll post them in this Author's Note which will be attached with every fic I have.

* * *

Due to lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing these fics listed below. Anyone who is interested may adopt these ideas and use them. Just message me first.

Heritage - Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core - Genesis/OFC - Kit is the only female cadet at the Academy. When Hojo's new Crimson Mako causes her families heritage to activate, Kit is sent on the adventure of her life. Follow her journey.

The Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna - Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Kihanna is turned and seaks out her friends for help. Journey with her as they track her convertor across the globe.

Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story - Pitch Black/ Riddick - Toombs/OFC - I'm at it again! After watching Chronicles of Riddick nonstop one weekend, I came to like one character and decided to give the poor guy some love. Read what happens when my girl meets him at Crematoria.

Skyriders - Beyblade - Enrique/ OFC - A new blading team enters the European Grand Prix. Follow them as they try to reach their goal as Champions while at the same time, battling an evil force in the world of bitbeasts.

Sugar & Spice - Vocaloids - According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?

* * *

There are two I may discontinue or rewrite

Wolves of the Uchihas - Naruto - Kakashi/OFC/Deidara - While searching for her cousin, Kisara realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! Oh,boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right choice? Read to find out!

Midnight Flames - Kingdom Hearts - Axel/OFC - Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world, a world she could have sworn was just a game. Follow her as she makes her first friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret.

* * *

I have decided to rewrite Yin and Yang, my Xialon Showdown fic since it seems a bit marysueish to me.

* * *

I will not post another chapter of my Hellsing fic, Ace in the Wings, until I get at least 5 reviews as the next chapter is a lemon and my overall first. five reviews will give me enough encouragement to upload it.

* * *

As for my Drabbles of a Midgarian Authoress, I think I'll turn that into an upload point for a couple single chapter deals I have that range throughout my files and I just want to get them off my computer. If you like the ideas in each chapter and you want to turn them into actual fics, go ahead, just message me first.

* * *

On a side note, I'm not quite sure what to do with Strength Within, as somehow, between the transfer from my laptop to my older desktop, the original file got lost. If someone wants to pick up the idea, drop me a line.

* * *

And lastly, I have another Hellsing fic I am almost done with titled Project Combination Safeguard and I am requesting help with the final chapters as they include big fights. I would like someone who is familiar enough with Alucard and the Hellsing Ultimate 'verse and knows how to script fights to give me a hand.

* * *

Well, that's it for my announcement. I know several of you actually liked a fic or two and I am deeply sorry to dissappoint you with this piece of news. Be assured though, I will keep the files to these stories on my computer, rereading them from time to time, and if I actually do get my inspiration back where I can rewrite them better than ever and actually finish, all of you will be the first ones to know.


End file.
